


Fool in Love and Casanova (It's Valentine!)

by Unexisted_user



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff and Humor, LoveStruck!Victor, M/M, Naive!Yuuri, OOCness, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, This is harmless despite Victor being a bit flirty and Phichit the devil of best friend, Valentine's Day, cupid!phichit, early valentine's day fic, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-20 06:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9480116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unexisted_user/pseuds/Unexisted_user
Summary: Katsuki Yuuri has a hard crush on his senior, Victor Nikiforov the Student  Council President. With Valentine being near, he decides to confess his feelings with the help of his best - devil - friend, Phichit Chulanont."Bla bla bla" - dialogue'Bla bla bla' - thought





	1. Chapter 1

  
.

.

Love 1

Fool in Love and Casanova

.

.

.  


Yuuri was bored. His Mathematics teacher kept babbling about numbers and algorithms. He did not understand all of that and to make it worse, Math was his weakest subject. He felt a finger prodding his shoulder and turned around to meet eyes with another set of dark brown orbs.

"What?" He whispered as he glanced at their teacher, making sure not to be caught.

The dark skinned male, a transferred student from Thailand, grinned at him from his seat. He held his smartphone and showed a picture of none other but their Student Council President. A handsome, beautiful boy with silky platinum coloured hair, icy blue eyes and smooth fair skin.

Blushing, Yuuri tried snatching the phone away from his friend who evaded his hand. "Uh-uh... not now, Yuuri. After class." He immediately put the phone back into his pocket, grinning at his pouting friend.

"Phichit, please?"

"Not gonna happen." A smile before it turned into a horror kind of smile. "Y-Yuuri..."

"Huh?" The confused Japanese boy furrowed his brows as he saw his ever smiling friend's eyes widened in horror. As if he saw a ghost. "What Phichit are you okay?" He paused as his friend opened and closed his mouth repeatedly. Face steadily paling as he pointed behind his back. "Is there a ghost behind me?" He asked in fear. If there was one thing Yuuri Katsuki fear the most, it was ghost.

He slowly turned around and almost shrieked when he saw his teacher's ugly enraged face.

"Yuri Katsuki and Phichit Chulanont! You both would be punished for not listening during my class!" She huffed and gave each of them a smack on their heads.

"Owie..." Yuuri rubbed his bruised head and glared at his friend. "This is all your fault."

Phichit only smiled apologetic and shrugged his shoulders. "But it was because you wanted that picture of your crush."

"B-But, you promised me Victor-senpai's pictures!" The Japanese exclaimed shyly. Blushing from saying his crush name.

"Katsuki-san! Chulanont-san! Shut your mouths and look at the front!"

Both the high school students quickly closed their mouths and focused on the rest of Mathematic lesson. Inwardly, they laughed at their enraged teacher's face. She looked like an angry puffer fish.

"Ugh! I swear to god you two never listened in my class!" She said as she glared at both her troublesome students. "Both of you meet me after this class!"

  
.

.  


Yuuri was in a heaven.

Everything around him looked fluffy and pink and filled with clouds, cute piglets and bowls of katsudon. He smiled, trying to grab one of the katsudon bowls and trying to eat it only to have strands of black hair filled his mouth. He spat it out and blinked his eyes.

"Yuuri! What the hell?" Phichit grabbed his head and glared at his friend.

"Eh? You're not a katsudon?" Huge brown orbs blinked in confusion.

Phichit could only sigh as he rubbed his head where his friend had bitten him. "Eww..." he grimaced when he touched a part where his head was bitten. "Your saliva is on my hair. Disgusting!"

Realising what he had done, the Japanese only laughed awkwardly. "Sorry, I guess I was dreaming..." he smiled guiltily.

Rubbing his hand on his black trousers, Phichit was back to his mischievous self. He grinned as he elbowed the Japanese boy. "I know why you daydreaming." He wiggled his eyebrows together. "You can't wait to meet your crush, right? Lucky you. Ellie-sensei punished us to help with the Student Council." He started to act. "Oh, Victor-senpai, please kiss me." He started to make kissy face and leaned closer to his friend. Trapping the slightly taller boy on the wall.

"Wah! Phichit, let go of me! You pervert!" Yuuri closed his eyes when he saw the Thai boy's face was only an inch away from his own. "No! I want my first kiss to be with Victor-senpai!"

"Don't worry, Yuuri. Just pretend I'm your crush." Phichit said, laughing inwardly as he saw the comical face of his best friend. But, as he got closer and closer - only a hair away from the boy - he realised that Yuuri's lips looked so soft and pink. He gulped. 'Sorry, Yuuri. Your first kiss is going to be mine.'

Before he could dive for those delicious, moist, inviting pink lips, he felt his collar being pulled and he was separated from the almost crying Japanese boy.

"Eh?"

"What did you do to Yuuri, Phichit?"

Phichit looked behind him and saw Seung Gil, a senior in third year, sighing and shaking his head. "Oh, hi, Seung Gil!"

Yuuri slowly opened his eyes and looked hesitantly when he saw that Phichit was pulled away from him by their senior, Lee Seung Gil. He sighed in relief and wiped his tears. Embarrassing, he was crying because Phichit had played with him. 'Stupid Phichit!' He cursed in his head.

Letting go the mischievous boy, Seung Gil went to the Japanese boy and pulled him from the wall. He silently patted the boy's head. "You okay there?"

"Um... I'm fine, Seung Gil-senpai. Thanks." He sniffed and smiled up at the older boy.

Seung Gil nodded his head and turned to his other junior. "Phichit, stop playing with Yuuri. Else, I will confiscate your hamster." He said this as a part of Student Council and the Thai boy gasped, hands on his bag. "Don't think I don't know you hide it in your bag, boy."

"Ehehe..." the Thai boy looked sheepish.

"And apologise to Yuuri now."

Turning to his friend, he smiled guiltily when he saw the reminiscent of tears at the corner of Yuuri's eyes. "...Sorry, Yuuri. I went a little too far." He said before he smiled and glomped the Japanese. "But, even when you're crying, you're still cute!"

"P-Phichit!"

"Okay, that's enough." Seung Gil pulled the Thai boy from his shy friend and pulled both of them all the way where the Student Council room was. "I come here to get you two. Ellie-sensei has been complaining about your behaviours."

The two just smiled and looked at each other, giggling silently. Phichit mouthed silently, "The puffer fish is angry," before he imitated a puffer fish face.

"Phichit, stop what are you doing or I'll let Ellie-sensei know."

Phichit winced, wondering how did his senior know. Did he have a pair of eyes at the back of his head? While, Yuuri just giggled.

"No. I don't have extra eyes in the back of my head."

"Did he read my mind?" Phichit whispered, eyes widened in surprise and shut his mouth. He faked a glare at his best friend when Yuuri kept giggling and stuck his tongue out at the Thai boy.

Seung Gil just shook his head and sighed. These two were troublesome indeed and he wondered how such a good kid like Yuuri involved with this troublesome kid? Now, this good boy also becoming troublesome, influenced from his bestie and roomate.

Their high school was an International High School in a city of Japan, Tokyo. It was an all boys' school and the students were from all over the world where only the talented students were chosen. Same with the teachers. Chosen and imported from the best only.

Despite the two roomates troublesome behaviours - mostly, Phichit of course - Yuuri was a genius in chemistry and physics. He had won many gold medals and awards for his new discoveries in the world of science. Meanwhile, the Thailand boy was a genius in numbers or Mathematics. He had produced a book of his own formulas on how to solve with different and easier problem solving methods.

Seung Gil himself was not bad. The Korean student excelled in Languages. Basically, he knew most of these world countries' languages. He could learn a language in just two days. With accuracy and fluency. His others subjects were not bad and his scores were among the best. He was the best student in his home country, South Korea.

"Okay, you two behave yourselves and Phichit," The senior addressed the mischievous boy who was now teasing his friend and stopped when the senior sent him a warning. "Stop teasing, Yuuri or I'll have you clean the toilets."

"Wah! You can't do that, Seung Gil-senpai!"

"I can and I will if you don't behave." The third year said and opened the door. "Victor, Ellie-sensei told this two students to help with the council. Do you need anything to be done?"

Behind the large desk, a beautiful third year with platinum hair and icy blue eyes lifted his head from the paperwork and stared at his secretary and two students. He raised an eyebrow when the Japanese boy blushed and looked down. 'Cute.' The Russian thought before his eyes fell on the dark skinned boy. 'This one must be troublesome.' He concluded and nodded his head.

The President smiled and gestured to the shelf beside him. "Let them help with sorting the files in the orders of alphabet, date received and content." He paused as he stood and walked to the two juniors, by the colour of their tie pins - first year was green, second year was red and third year was blue -, they were obviously second year. "What are your names?" He asked the two second year but his eyes went to the blushing Japanese boy.

Seung Gil by that time had walked to his desk and began doing his reports. He had a lot to be done and fetching these two was taking his precious time. He ignored the three students as he drowned in his own works.

"Y-Yuuri Katsuki." Yuuri answered shyly as he smiled adorably at the president also his crush.

Phichit had seen the way President Victor was looking at his friend and an idea formed in his head. He smiled innocently when the senior's blue eyes went to him. "Phichit Chulanont, senpai. And I'll help you sort the files. You should let Yuuri help you with the paperwork. It almost covers your whole desk, Victor-senpai." He added a wink to the taller boy.

Victor's eyes widened and he nodded in agreement, grinning. "Thanks for the suggestion, Phichit. Come, Yuuri. You will help me sort the most important and less important paper." He said as he pulled the blushing and stuttering boy to his table. He put a chair beside him as he patted the chair. "Sit here. This way it's easier for you if you don't understand something."

"Um... I..." Yuuri hesitantly said as he stared helplessly towards his friend, 'Phichit, help me!' But Phichit ignored him and started to sort the file according to order. Yuuri inwardly cried, he was nervous and this was the first time ever he talked and sat so close to his crush. Such a best friend he had there. He swore he would not help the Thai boy to hide the hamsters in his bag when there was class or dorm inspection.

"Yuuri?"

"Ah, yes, sir!" Yuuri hesitantly sat on the offered chair, feeling his heart beat faster. He shyly looked up at the senior only to gasp when he saw they were only an inch away from each other's face.

"V-Victor-senpai?"

The older boy only smiled in satisfaction and pulled away as he gathered the papers for his temporary assistant. "Here you go, Yuuri. Please help me sort it out, 'kay?"

"Um... okay."

The two of them were silent as they worked together. Occasionally, Victor's arm or leg would brush against Yuuri's. The boy oblivious to that touches only chalked it up to coincidences. It did not stop him from blushing though. One lingering touch on his thigh made Yuuri almost rip the paperwork into two. He stared at the older boy, face beet red.

"S-Senpai..."

"Yes, Yuuri?" An innocent smile.

"C-Could you please... um...your hand..."

"Hand? Oh, right... I thought it was a chair arm." Victor slowly removed his hand, taking as much time as he dragged it upward. Up, up, up and...

"Ekk!" Yuuri jumped from seat, brown orbs widened in surprise. Flushing red, he stuttered. "V-Victor-senpai... w-what was t-that?"

The president just tilted his head to one side and smiled innocently. "What was what?"

"Ah, no..." hesitantly, the junior sat back on his seat but this time, he made sure that it was not too close with the older boy. 'Did I imagine that?' Yuuri thought silently as he sorted the papers. He believed his beloved Victor-senpai was a perfect gentleman.

Meanwhile, Phichit was laughing inwardly as he saw what had happened. Though, he could not see below the desk but he had a hatch of what had occured. He grinned and thanked the god that his friend was naive. It was obvious that the senior was liking Yuuri and already made his move. But, poor Victor... if he did it like that, Yuuri would only scare and run away instead.

However, that was why Phichit was here. He would help them got together. Leave it to Cupid Phichit!

From the secretary table, Seung Gil just rolled his eyes. He knew very well what Victor did and he pitied the naive Japanese student who had gotten a hard crush on the teen. Oh boy, one of these days, Yuuri would get eaten by that Russian Casanova. Sighing, he prayed Yuuri would survive and left high school with his virginity still intact.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Thank you for the kind responses. I love it all and enjoy the second chapter of Fool in Love and Casanova (It's Valentine!). A feedback would be greatly appreciated.

  
.

.

Love 2

Valentine's Day Event Starts! 1

.

.

.  


_He was alone in the Student Council room waiting for someone. Holding onto his Valentine's homemade chocolate, he could not help but giggled excitedly. Today, he would confess his feeling to his crush. And inside his mind, he could imagine President Victor would accept his chocolate and they would share a kiss. For Yuuri it would be his first kiss._

_Soon, the door was opened and he nervously turned around to see the person was. He was glad when it was a person he had been waiting for. "Victor-senpai, thank you for coming here." He shyly said as he bowed a little._

_The third year just kept silent as he walked towards Yuuri. He stopped when they were a foot away and smiled down at him. "Yuuri..." he said and softly caressed his soft cheek._

_Yuuri leaned into the touch and smiled. "Sen-" A finger on his lips shushed his words._

_"Victor. Call me Victor."_

_He blushed and nodded his head, leaning away from the touch. He smiled and looked up at the older boy, hand thrust in front of him with homemade chocolate on his palms. "V-Victor, I l-like you! Please accept my chocolate." He said quickly and closed his eyes. Nervous on how the response would be._

_Yuuri did not hear anything before he felt the chocolate lifted from his palms and a sound of paper being unwrapped. He peeked using one eye and saw Victor took one chocolate from the box and ate it. He waited impatiently for the answer._

_"I like you too, Yuuri." Smiling down at him again, Victor closed their distance and- ___

__"Wake up, sleepy head!"_ _

__Yuuri felt a pillow on his face and jumped in surprise. His brown orbs widened considerably and looked around in panic. "Wha... what? Where?"_ _

__Phichit sighed and shook his head. "Yuuri, what time is it now?" He asked as he pointed to alarm clock on the bedside table._ _

__Yuuri still in daze, looked beside him. He squinted his eyes as he tried to see the blurred numbers._ _

__07:37._ _

__Brown eyes widened in shock. The owner quickly jumped out of his bed as he grabbed a towel and his uniform before he sprinted to the bathroom. There were some fall items here and there, also shouts and curses before the door opened and emerged a Japanese boy complete in his school uniform._ _

__"Why didn't you wake me up?!" Yuuri whined as he tied his shoes, his school bag hanging on his shoulder._ _

__Phichit was ready with his backpack as he glared at his friend. "Yuuri, I tried to wake you up for 15 minutes but you didn't budge and kept giggling stupidly at me."_ _

__"Ah..." Yuuri was speechless. He blinked and kept blinking his eyes. What did he dream... poof! He felt his face reddened when he remembered about the dream. But, he did not have time to dwell more on his dream when the Thai pulled his hand and began running to the cafeteria._ _

__All of the students in this school lived in the dorms. Each room was shared by two to three students. There were two buildings of dorm where the first was for senior and the other one shared between junior and freshman. There were not many students in the school, only 300 students in total. The dorms were located at the west while the school campus at the east. Each dorm was equiped with cafeteria, laundry room, recreational room - completed with board games and magazines for relaxing., basketball court and video room._ _

__When they arrived at the cafeteria, it was empty of students and they each grabbed a toast - today breakfast was french toast with some sides student could choose from sunny side egg, scrambled eggs, sausage, bacon, baked bean - before they ran again to their class, munching on their toast._ _

__They barely arrived at their classroom when the bell rang through the entire school. Phichit sighed in relief while Yuuri coughed. The Japanese boy inhaled a deep breath, it had been long last he exerted himself like this though he was proud of his stamina._ _

__"Save..." Phichit gave a thumbs up at his best friend to which Yuuri replied with a weak grin._ _

__Soon after the door to their classroom was opened and a young woman in her thirties came inside, a wide smile on her face. "Morning, class!" She sang cheerfully as she twirled around, her long hair swished with her movement_ _

__"Morning, Minako-sensei!" A chorus followed after her._ _

__The teacher was a ballet teacher and she had been the world champion for a few times before she retired. After retired she was scouted by this school to teach ballet and English. There were a few students with talent in ballet and Yuuri was one of them._ _

__"So, do I have to call each name or do you all present today?"_ _

__"Present!" Again all the class chorused._ _

__She nodded with satisfaction. "Good! Now, for the upcoming event, our class are going to do the pair ballet. Since we've twenty students here, we will have ten pairing." She clapped her hands, grinning._ _

__"Do we've to pair up, sensei?" A manly looking boy groaned. All of them were boys for god's sake! He knew that most of the guys here were gay or closet gay but he was not and he had a girlfriend outside! He was planning to invite his girlfriend during the Valentine event but now, he was not sure anymore._ _

__"Of course you do! It's for Valentine's event!" She smiled even wider._ _

__Thud!_ _

__The boy's head fell on the table with loud noise. Damn all boys' school!_ _

__At the same time, there was a loud gasp and all eyes on the Japanese boy with glasses and adorable kind of messy hair._ _

__"Yes, Yuuri? Do you have any problem with pairing up with another boy?"_ _

__"N-No." The boy stuttered, face red with embarrassment. "I'll pair up with Phichit."_ _

__Said boy immediately glomped the Japanese boy. "Aww... Yuu-chan! I didn't know you like me that way. Don't worry, I like you too!" Phichit grinned and placed a quick kiss on Yuuri's smooth cheek. "There my declaration of love!"_ _

__The class just laughed it out. They had been too used with Phichit and Yuuri's too close and dubious relationship. Besides, boy with boy pairing was not weird here. It was a norm occurence._ _

__"P-Phichit!" Yuuri pushed his friend away from him as he flushed even more. Sometimes, the Thai boy was too flirty for Yuuri's taste. But, he would not mind it if it was Victor-senpai. Blushed._ _

__"Aww... Yuu-chan is so cute! Making me want to eat you."_ _

__"No, please don't eat me." Yuuri exclaimed as he moved further away from the dark skinned boy who inched even closer to him._ _

__"Okay, that's enough Phicit and Yuuri! We don't need to know what do you do in your dorm room in this class." Minako smirked as Yuuri blushed and Phichit just laughed._ _

__"W-We're not!"_ _

__"Okay, okay. Tell me that when pigs are flying, Yuuri. So, we will continue with our discussion..."_ _

__Meanwhile, Yuuri just groaned and placed his hot face into his palms. Damn Phichit! He always made him embarrassed. He felt a finger prodding between his shoulders blade. He pouted as he turned to look behind him. "What?"_ _

__Phichit just chuckled. A pouting Yuuri was just too cute. He resisted to pinch those chubby cheeks. "So... why did you gasp before?"_ _

__Yuuri instantly flamed again. He shyly fiddled with his fingers before he looked up at his best friend. "It's Valentine, you know that."_ _

__"Ah... President Victor. Do you want to give him chocolate?"_ _

__"I-I want too but I never made any." Yuuri sighed, looking dejected. "Besides, I plan on confessing during Valentine. I wonder if he will..." he trailed off as his confidence decreased even more. "besides, there will be many aside from me giving him chocolates and confessing to him."_ _

__"You don't have to worry about that Yuuri. I know someone who could help you making chocolate for Victor-senpai." Phichit grinned slyly. Another plan already developed in his head._ _

__Yuuri instantly beamed with joy. His huge brown eyes sparkled as he smiled very innocently. "Really? Thank you so much, Phichit!" He leaped from his seat toward the Thai boy and hugged him tightly._ _

__There were whistles and claps around the class before Yuuri instantly removed himself from the dark skinned male. His fair skin flushed red as he tried to cover his face, 'Ugh... so, embarrassing!'_ _

__"As I said before, Yuuri and Phichit, no more exhibits of your relationship in this classroom." Minaki said as she grinned. All boys' school was the best. She could ogling many young boys in love here._ _

__Again, the class laughed and some just blushed. Phichit was glee as he boasted some more of his 'lovely relationship' with Yuuri in the privacy of their room while Yuuri tried to shut his bestfriend's devil mouth._ _

__"And then, there is one time, he cuddled up to me when we shared the bed. Yuuri looked so cute and I just wanted to eat him up."_ _

__"Phichittttt-!"_ _

__By the end of homeroom, Yuuri was flushed from head to toe and he currently strangling his best friend for embarrassing him as soon as Minako-sensei walked out. "You're going to get it today, Phichit-kun!"_ _

__"S-Stop it, Yuuri!"_ _

__"No! I would do it today!"_ _

__"It hurts. Ow!"_ _

__Meanwhile, the class just listened as Yuuri strangling his bestfriend and roomate. For some reasons, their conversation sounded so very wrong on every level._ _

__"Ugh... I can't stop this image of Yuuri being the dominant uke in my mind. Someone helps me stop this!"_ _

__"Well you know... sometimes the shy uke could get very aggressive."_ _

__"I don't think Yuuri would be aggresive in bed. It's more likely Phichit's job as a seme."_ _

__"What? I thought Phichit more likely an uke."_ _

__"Nah... Katsuki-san would be a good uke."_ _

__"What do you mean by that?! Aren't them already a couple?! Phichit is the seme and Yuuri-kun is the uke."_ _

__Yuuri just now heard what his classmates had been talking about them two. It was obvious they got the wrong ideas and based on their conversation, it would escalate more if he did not stop it now. He instantly freed Phichit from his hold when he tripped over his shoes and fell on the floor, bringing the Thai boy with him. They conveniently fell into a very compromising position with Yuuri trapped on the floor with Phichit on top of him, both hands trapping the shy boy's head. Their faces were only an inch away._ _

__The rumour of them being together only got stronger._ _

__"See! I was right! Phichit is aggressive when it comes to his uke! Yuuri would submit away!"  
_ _

  
.

.  


Victor was walking the way to the teachers' office when he heard some noises from Class 2-2. He frowned and decided to chide the students for making too much noises during the study time. He was about to knock and entered the room when he heard something very interesting and yet made him scowl with jealousy.

"See! I was right! Phichit is aggressive when it comes to his uke! Yuuri would submit away!"

Okay. That was too much info for him. He believed the cute Japanese boy was single and the Thai boy was only his bestfriend not his lover. But, if they were only friends, why would their classmate made such exclamation? He decided he had enough of thinking and opened the door without knocking. That effectively silenced the whole class. His icy blue eyes went in search of his new interest and his eyes widened comically when he saw Yuuri under Phichit, being pinned to the ground.

"What the hell is going on?" Was not supposed to get out of his mouth since he was wellknown as a well-mannered senior. But somehow, it just got out.

Realising what he had said, Victor immediately changed his demeanour into the President's. Walking to the source of nuisance, he narrowed his eyes at the two younger boys still on the ground. "Illicit relationship are not allowed on school ground and public." He said as he peeled the Thai boy from the red-faced Japanese boy.

"Yuuri, I do believe that you're a good boy and you would not do this in the school but you disappoint me." Victor continued to say as he stared down at the almost crying boy.

"I-I'm sorry, s-senpai..."

He wanted to scold him more but those huge brown eyes were filled with tears and it weakened his resolve. The President sighed. Shaking his head, he gave a pointed glare at the silent Thai boy before he left the class to go clear his head.

Wandering around the school ground, Victor could not stop the images of crying Yuuri. He felt guilty and jealous when he saw his next target being pinned like that. Usually, he would not care but somehow towards that cute junior of him, he cared a lot about him. Seeing another guy with him enraged him.

"Arghh! What the hell is going on?!" Victor ruffled his hair frustratingly as he stared down on the floor.

Seung Gil was about to go to the class when he saw the president mumbling to himself and cursing. He raised an eyebrow and silently tapped on the boy's shoulder. That seemed to jolt him from his thinking.

"Seung Gil? What are you doing here?"

The Secretary sighed and shook his head. "That was supposed to be my question for you. Didn't you need to go to the teachers' office? By the way, I'm going to class."

"Oh, right. Sir Yakov called me." Victor said and was about to walk away before his arm was grabbed.

"What's wrong?" Staring into those icy blue eyes, the Korean knew that something was definitely wrong.

"...Nothing. I was just confused." The taller boy said and smiled at the concerned looking boy. "I'm going, Seung Gil. Don't want Yakov to run his mouth on me again."

"Hm..." Seung Gil frowned before he shook his head. Well one way or another, he would know about it later. He continued to his next class.


	3. Chapter 3

  
.

.

Love 3

Valentine's Day Event Starts! 2

.

.

.  


The Japanese boy was still rubbing his eyes as he sniffed into his hands. He was hurt. The way Victor-senpai was looking at him like he was the dirty little piglet of this world. Like he hated him. Thinking about that made the easily anxious boy to tear up again. Ugh... he hated this. He had yet to confess and indirectly Victor-senpai had rejected him.

"Yuuri, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it to be like this." Phichit said softly while he tried to persuade his friend. He felt guilty but now he knew that the President really like Yuuri if that glare was anything but jealousy.

"I-It wasn't your fault that V-Victor-senpai hates me."

"I'm sorry." Phichit said as he hugged his friend. "I have told that person to help you making the best chocolates ever to woo Victor-senpai.

"...No. I don't want."

"Eh? But, Yuuri-"

"Victor-senpai hates me. He would not accept my chocolates." The boy sniffed as he hugged his Piglet's soft toy from Winnie The Pooh animation, last year birthday gift from Phichit. "I d-don't like him anymore."

Phichit sighed. He sat on his roomate's bed as he tried to think some plan. He wanted the two together but at this point, it would not happen. He blinked and grinned. Aa... it was such a perfect way to push Yuuri to tell him the truth but it would cause the boy to cry a bit.

"Then..." the Thai boy planned his voice so it would sound shy and hesitant. "Is it okay if I confess to Victor-senpai?"

Yuuri instantly stopped crying and looked at him wide eyed, remnants of tears still at the corner of his eyes.

'Aww... he is so cute and gullible.' Phichit inwardly chuckled and added more. "I never meant to say this since I know that you like Victor-senpai a lot but now..." he stared into Yuuri's eyes determinantly. "I'm planning to confess to him during the Valentine."

"Y-You can't!"

'Ah... here he goes...'

"You can't! I love Victor-senpai first! H-How can I compete with my bestfriend?! I-I..." As expected Yuuri burst into tears as he sobbed quite loudly.

Phichit felt guilty but it had to be done or Yuuri would be too stubborn to admit he loved the President. "I don't plan to confess to Victor-senpai."

"You lie..." a sob.

"Sorry, Yuuri but if I didn't say that you would be too stubborn to admit it." He smiled and hugged the sobbing boy. "I never liked Victor-senpai and I would help you confess your feeling to him."

"B-But he hates me now." Yuuri sobbed more as he clung to his friend. "I didn't do anything bad why would he mad at me?"

'Too cute, too cute, too cute!' The Thai boy gushed in his mind. His roomate was too innocent to notice that it was Phichit who President Victor mad at not Yuuri. He was jealous of him. Ah... it was not his plan but it worked out somehow at the end. "Trust me, he doesn't hate you, Yuuri. He likes you too."

"Mmphh.." Yuuri shook his head.

Rubbing the sobbing boy's head, Phichit smiled. "He likes you a lot, trust me." He pulled away from the embrace and stared into those teary huge brown eyes. "Have I ever lied to you?"

Yuuri rubbed his eyes and nodded his head as he answered oh so innocently. "Many times."

'Ouch! That hurts... haha,' the Thai boy thought as he smiled sheepishly. "But I never lied about Victor-senpai before this right?"

"Just a while ago, you said you liked him and then you said you didn't. It sounded like a lie to me."

'Double ouch! Ah...Yuuri, you're so innocently cruel. My heart can't take anymore.'

"Phichit?"

"It's fine, Yuuri. Let me die in peace. This world doesn't need Phichit Chulanont anymore." The Thai boy said dramatically as he lying on Yuuri's bed and closed his eyes.

"Ehh? Phichit-kun?! What did I do?"

.

.

"Okay class! We need to choose representatives for this Valentine's Event. We need two and these students would deal about everything. They would need to have a meeting with Student Council to discuss about budget and so on. If we're lucky, the Student Council will give full cover for our class expenses if not," Minako-sensei shrugged her shoulders. "You'll have to collect money."

"Ehhh? We don't want to!"

"Then, choose someone who know how to flirt with the treasurer and student president."

"Are you serious, Minako-sensei?" A boy raised his hand and spoke.

Minako merely nodded her head. "I'm very serious. Use your sexual appeals and seduce those student council members!"

'Crazy! She's crazy!" The boys thought.

"So anyone who is confident of himself wants to volunteer?"

Phichit immediately raised his hand. "Sensei, I don't want to volunteer but I want to suggest Yuuri as a representative."

"Ehh? Phichit? Are you real?!" Yuuri immediately turned back to his friend who was grinning like a Chesire cat.

"Yuuri... hm..." Minako-sensei roamed her eyes on the boy's figure from head to toe, making said boy embarrass. "Not too bad. Innocent and cute looking. It would help with our president being a casanova and the treasurer a flirty man." Minako nodded her head in agreement. "Okay, so another one?"

Yuuri could only groan but secretly he was elated to be chosen. It meant he would meet with Victor-senpai a lot. He blushed thinking of the possibility they working together. He was excited before the event of yesterday flew in his head before he became depressed again.

"Otabek!" Another boy suggested as he pointed at the sleeping boy at the last row, near the window.

"Huh?" The quiet boy was sleeping on his desk when his name was called. He looked around in confusion. "What?"

Yuuri looked at his classmate. Ah... he always forgot that Otabek was in their class. The boy was from Kazakhstan and he excelled in History - this world history was like a child story to him and he could recite every historic events accurately without looking at books or internet - and modern dance. The boy was really reserved and quiet. He never talked to anyone and only did it when obsolutely needed. He had seen talked to a freshman before this, a blond Russian if he was not mistaken.

"Well, you're not cute but perhaps they will fall for the manly type. Okay, the other one is Otabek!" Minako-sensei clapped her hands together. "Okay, class we need to discuss how we're going to make our classroom as a ballet studio and how much budget we need from the student council."

The discussion went on for another hour before the homeroom teacher closed her book for teacher's report and stood. She cleared her throat. "Okay, kids. We have a week before Valentine and I want all of you to come to the ballet studio after class. While we're waiting for our budget from student council, we'll need to practice a lot. At the same time, we need to use anything available for our studio. Since, Yuuri, Phichit and Otabek here attend my ballet class, you can ask them for help if you don't know." She paused and eyed them one by one. "Understand?"

"Yes, sensei!"

"Anyone who doesn't master their dance will have to eat salad for dinner for one week. I will make sure to tell that to the cafeteria staffs." She grinned and with a flick of her hairs, she left the class to plan for their ballet studio flooring.

"Devil! She's a devil in disguise!" A random boy shouted, depressed. He needed meat and protein! Not just green leaves montrosity!

Yuuri could not help but shuddered. Minako-sensei indeed a reincarnation of devil. Luckily, Yuuri had taken a lesson in ballet before so he basically knew about ballet.

"Yuuri, it's a happy day for you." Phichit grinned slyly. "So, you'll be with Victor-senpai a lot of times from now on. Lucky you!"

Yuuri instantly depleted. "I'm scared."

"Huh? Why?"

"He hates me. You heard and saw it by your own eyes yesterday." Yuuri weakly said as he let his head fall on the desk with a loud thud. "Owie..."

Before Phichit could say something, Otabek came between them holding a paper. He tapped the Japanese boy's shoulder.

"Huh? Otabek?"

"We need to go to the Student Council room. We only have a week to prepare and we need them to approve our budget as soon as possible."

"Ah, right! Let's go now, Otabek. Sorry, Phichit we'll talk later!"

"Good luck Yuu-chan!"

.

.

Since it was time for one of school events, it was a busy time again in Student Council room. The four members of council were busy dealing with representatives from classes. They needed to approve their plan for this Valentine's Day and if it did pass their inspection after that they would need to discuss the amount of budget for the class event. They would spend three days for the approval and if the class was late to send their proposal then they would need to find a way to search for money.

The president was checking the paperworks giving to him by the vice. "What is this?" He read over the proposal and smiled approvingly. "Alright, hunted house huh? It passed. He stamped on the paper and placed it on the pass mountain. He called to the treasurer. "J.J, take these proposals and calculate the amount we can give to them."

"Okay, President. Leave it to me! I'll do it with J.J style!" The treasurer known as J.J or his full name was Jean Jacques Leroy was from Canada. The third year was an excellent accountant. Trust him with the account and money.

The vice president just chuckled and continued with his works. Christophe Giacometti was an effiminate boy with trimmed moustache and little stubble on his jawline. He exuded a mature sexual pheromone in whatever he did. He did not look like a third year high school student at all. The senior was from Switzerland and excelled in arts and pole dance.

"Whatever floats your boat, J.J." Victor said annoyed and continued with another proposal before there were knocks on the door. He sighed and placed another proposal in the reject stack.

"Enter!" Seung Gil bellowed as he continued to sort out the proposals. He would need to make a report for each of those.

"Excuse us."

The two students entered the room and Seung Gil smiled at the nervous looking boy while his friend, if he was not mistaken was Otabek. He saw the papers in the shorter boy's hand. "Is that your class' proposal, Yuuri?"

"Ah, yes, Seung Gil-senpai."

"You can put it on the Vice's table."

Upon hearing his secretary said that cute Japanese's name, Victor instantly stopped doing his job. He lifted his head and felt his heart beat faster. But, not once did the boy look at him even as he put the paper on Chris' table. He felt strangely disappointed. 'Why won't you look at me Yuuri?'

"Thanks for your hardwork and can we discuss about our class budget?" Yuuri asked nervously at the Vice as he fiddled with his fingers. He was scared to look at the president's face and tried his best to avoid staring at his crush.

"If it's budget! Then, it's J.J's job!" A loud mouth annoying senior said and Yuuri sweatdropped.

Victor could not hold this upsetting feelings got up from his seat and snatched the paper from Chris' table. "You two can sit here, Yuuri and..."

"Otabek Alvin."

"Ah, yes, Otabek. Let me go through your proposal for a while and I will decide the budget."

Yuuri hid behind Otabek's bigger frame and hesitantly walked to sit on the offer seat. He sat closed to his classmate and tried to hid. He nudged the taller boy to speak as he looked down on the desk filled with papers.

"Our class, Class 2-2 decided to do a pair ballet. So, we decided to turn our class into ballet studio and we need some help with the budget to make the classroom like a dance studio. Our class' students will involve in the pair ballet and then, we will have a class of ballet teaching to the public."

"Pair ballet?" Victor smiled tightly and glanced at the two juniors. "Are you two going to be paired up?"

Otabek shook his head.

"Yuuri?"

The mentioned boy still did not look up and he unconsciously reached to grab Otabek's sleeve. "P-Phichit-kun."

"...Phichit, huh."

"Y-Yes..." Yuuri stammered hearing the sharp voice from the President. He scooted even closer to his classmate.

"Pass, go to J.J to discuss about the budget." Victor stamped the paper and gave it to the silent boy before he continued with his job.

Yuuri felt tears threatening to fill his eyes and he clutched at Otabek's shirt even harder. "T-Thank you, senpai."

"Yuuri, are you okay?" Otabek asked him as they went for J.J. His shorter classmate had been weird since they arrived here. The boy had been glued to him like a koala.

"I'm fine... EEP!" Yuuri suddenly jumped in surprise. His cheeks reddened as he looked behind him. "S-Senpai?!"

"Hm... what a fine and cute butt. You'll make a great uke, Yuuri-chan." The Vice said, still fondling said butt as he smiled flirty at the embarrassed junior. " I can teach your about adult relationship if you want."

A wink.

"S-Senpai, s-stop this..." Yuuri squirmed and looked helplessly at Otabek but the boy had went for J.J-senpai and left him with this flirty senior. 'Why all my classmate are very ignorant?' He cried silently before he gasped as he felt someone grabbed him and he was pressed onto a hard body. He looked up in surprise. "V-Victor-senpai?!"

"Stop it, Chris. You're not allowed to touch others like that." Victor said, eyes blazing with fire. Damn it! Yuuri was his and he was the only one who should fondle and touch that fine speciment.

"Ah... I'm just admiring God's perfect creation. No need to get mad, Vitya." He winked at the President and went back to his seat. Inwardly, the Swiss smiled slyly.' So, he get jealous huh?' Phichit was right. They would make these two a couple by this Valentine. And Chris would make Victor admit he loved Yuuri not just his another conquest.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Unbetaed and oocness

.

.

Chapter 4

Plan Begins

.

.

.

Seung Gil was walking back from the Student Council room when he heard some hushed words and creepy giggles. He stopped on his track and tried to listen to the suspicious sounds. The Korean frowned and wondered if some students tried to make some troubles. He followed the sounds as it brought the student council member to the empty random classroom.

His frown deepened as he heard some of the words being exchanged.

"...Jealous..."

"...we... two..."

"... kiss... some this and that..."

Thud!

The secretary had had enough hearing and opened the door to prevent any misconduct from happening under his nose. "No illicit affairs in the school ground." He said, voice hard and stopped when he saw the Swiss and Thai boy in a very compromising position. Phichit was on the table and Christophe was leaning over him, his arm cushioned the junior's head.

An eyebrow rose as to question.

Blushing bright red, Phichit pushed the senior away from him and laughed awkwardly. "It's not what you think, Seung Gil-senpai."

"Oh?"

"Really! There is nothing happened, 'kay?" The Thai boy said exasperated as he looked at the Swiss boy for help. "Right, Chris-senpai? You only cushioned my fall."

The Vice only smiled seductively and wrapped an arm around the smaller male. "I would not mind, Phi-chan." He said near the dark skinned boy's ear. "You're just cute as Yuu-chan."

Phichit immediately shuddered and pushed the older boy away. "Ugh, I'm not interested Chris." He stepped away from the flirty senior and went closer to the silent secretary. "We've nothing, 'kay? And if anything, I'm only interested in cute, cuddly, adorable things or person. Like hamsters and Yuuri."

"Aww... too bad then." Chris only laughed and cocked his hip to one side as he placed both hands on his hips.

Seung Gil had enough of this only pulled the junior's arm with him out of the classroom with Chris following behind. "I don't know what you two planning but you better not cause any problem, understand?" He eyed the two critically which only fueled his suspicion when the duo grinned mischievously. "Do you two plan some troublesome things?" His slanted dark eyes narrowed.

"Ah! Nothing! Nothing at all senpai! Right, Chris-senpai?"

"Hm... what do you think of us, Seunggie? We are not that bad boys or you can just 'punish' us," Chris said flirty and winked his eye.

Phichit only giggled into his hand as he watched the disgust on the normally stoic and silent secretary's face. It was such a comical expression on the Korean boy and the Thai junior could not stop his laughing. "Seung Gil-senpai... y-your face!" He laughed again. "That's too much!"

Chris only pouted. "Do you not like me, Seunggie?"

It only made the secretary shudder in disgust and he immediately let go the laughing boy's arm. "Whatever you two plan, I will make sure it won't happen." He said and immediately fled away from the scene.

If there was anything he could not bear, it was someone flirting with him.

.

.

Yuuri was so excited as he waited for the last class to end. Class 2-2 had their budget and proposal approved. Now, they could plan the flooring for their class dance studio without fearing for their own pocket money to be wasted on class stuff rather than manga, video games, food and some other stuffs. As for him, he had a meeting with the student council vice and after what happened with Victor-senpai yesterday...

Yuuri was in a bless.

His face pinkened as he remembered the way the president holding him. He touched his hot cheeks and shook his head in embarrassment. 'I can't believe Victor-senpai hugging me!' He fanboyed in his mind, giggling adorably.

Which he had not realised attracting the class attention. All of them were looking at the Japanese boy with blush on their cheeks. The boy sometimes was too adorable for his own good. The Thai boy realised this, quickly wrapped his arms around the oblivious boy.

"He's cute, isn't it?" Phichit said, rubbing his cheek on his bestie.

Which made Yuuri blush harder in embarrassment, making him look tenfold adorable. "P-Phichit!"

The whole class swooned.

"But, Yuuri is mine." Phichit laughed when Yuuri just shoved him and sputtered indignantly.

"Wrong! I like Victor-senpai only!"

"Is that so?"

.

.

"Ah... so, boring." The president flopped down on the table as his platinum haired splayed on the woodened surface. He eyed the stoic Korean. "Seung Gil, can I stop approving the paperwork?"

The secretary gave him a hard look which the president countered with puppy eyes.

"Please, Seung Gil?"

More puppy eyes.

"Seunggie, please?"

A twitch of one dark eyebrow.

A whine. "I'm tired... I want to rest for a while..."

Surrendered.

"...Fine."

The president immediately leaped from his seat and headed for the door but halted when Seung Gil called for him.

"Wait, Victor."

"Yes?"

"...Do you like Yuuri? Or is him your another conquest?" Seung Gil's voice was hard as he pressed for answer. There were only the two of them in the room - J.J had gone to meet his girlfriend from the neighbouring school and Chris had gone after saying he had something to do. "I know you like playing with others for example that freshman, Yuri Plisetsky, but Yuuri is too innocent for you. He is naive and you might break the poor boy's heart if you decide he's not interesting anymore."

Icy blue eyes blinked before Victor smirked. "Aww... are you worried for the junior, Seung Gil? It's not like you at all. You hardly care about others."

"Yuuri is like my younger brother. I would hate you if you break him."

"Don't worry, I'm just flirting a bit with him and no harm will be done." The Russian gave a wink and went out to search for his new target.

Victor headed towards Class 2-2 which the adorable Japanese boy resided. He wondered if they were busy with preparation and if he could make the cute boy leave his task to play with him? While he wondered he rounded a corner and almost reached the classroom when he saw Chris and his new target walking out - with the flirty Swiss' arm around the cute piglet. He frowned. 'What the hell?'

Hiding behind the wall, he followed them in secret. He ducked and hid behind a dustbin when Chris looked behind him and even hid behind an old lady cleaner. He did not notice the sly grin on the Swiss boy's face. After apologised to the old lady, he went back to tail them and stopped behind a door to the Home Economic Club. He peered into the glass window on the door and saw, the two were making something with the senior trying - and touching - to teach the junior how to make chocolate. Something in him seethe as he looked at the closeness between the two student. He just hid there, watching - stalking - to make sure Yuuri was not touched inappopriately.

"Um... senpai, my chocolate is not good looking as yours." Yuuri said as he inspected the glob that was his homemade chocolate with critical eyes. A smear of chocolate on his cheek making him looked adorable as he pouted.

"Hm?" Chris looked sideway and saw a tuft of platinum hair peeking from the window. Grinning, he leaned forward and licked the chocolate from Japanese boy's cheek. "Delicious." He winked at the red faced junior.

"C-Chris-senpai! Wha- you?!"

"There was a chocolate on your face, Yuu-chan."

"Oh... uh, thanks?" The junior shyly said and took one of his glob of chocolates to the Swiss boy. "Do you want to taste this, Chris-senpai?"

'Damn Yuuri. You're so innocently good.' Inwardly Chris was laughing at the obvious murder aura from behind the club room door. He grinned slyly and leaned forward, taking the chocolate and lightly bit on the naive boy's finger.

"Ekk! S-Senpai! Why do you bite my finger?!" Yuuri asked in horror. He immediately pulled his hand away.

Clang!

Thud!

Bam!

Jumping in surprised, Yuuri looked at the door wide eyed. "W-What is that?" He inched closer to the senior. "Is that a ghost?"

"Meoww..."

Chuckling, Chris shook his head and swallowed the chocolate. "It's just a cat, Yuuri." While thinking, 'Really, Victor? A cat?' Snickers followed his chuckles.

"Chris-senpai, how's my chocolate?"

"It's delicious, Yuuri-chan." He licked his lips and winked. "That person is going to be happy."

Bam!

Thud!

"Meoww..."

"Ah... maybe the cat is hungry."


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Thanks for reviewing and reading. You guys are so lovely and nice. This was typed in a rush and I had just finished this. I'd been so busy the whole day and just had some times to type something. Please forgive any spelling or grammar mistakes. I don't have time to check this over. Gotta rush to the next chapter! Enjoy!

.

.

Chapter 5

Outing

.

.

.

"Ugh... that damn Chris! How dare he touched my innocent piglet!"

The Russia groaned on his bed as he planted his face on the fluffy pillow and grumbled. It had been three days since he had stalked the two students and during all those times, Yuuri was always with Phichit or Chris or Seung Gil. He could not even move closer to the adorable Japanese without being interrupted. He had to hid here and there, even one time, he had to hide inside a dirty dustbin and even had to cover himself with cat sounds.

In his 17 years of life, never had he done something so embarrassing like what he had done for that cutie pie.

Suddenly he stood from his bed, fist clenched tightly in determination.

"No way! Before Valentine is here! I'll make him confess to me!"

Remembering about the conversation his adorable piglet had with his vice made his icy blue eyes harden. The boy was going to confess to someone during the Valentine and thinking about that made his chest throb uncomfortably. 'What's this?' He frowned and clenched his shirt above his heart whenever he thought the boy was liking someone else but not him.

"Hn. What ever is it, I will make sure little piglet fall for me."

He said confidently and jumped off his bed. Because of his status as a student president, Victor had gotten many benefits from the school principal himself. He had the whole room to himself and the room was a lot bigger and well furnished. He even had a bathtub in his bathroom. Stripping off his clothes along the way to the bathroom, Victor thought about how to approach the adorable Japanese.

Today was Sunday.

And he had wasted three days.

THREE FUCKING DAYS!

Stalking and peeping - yes, he had entered the gym shower to talk with the boy but suddenly Seung Gil was there and he did not know how that happened, before he got inside a shower to hide only to find it was next to the adorable Japanese. It was a bless and Victor had a massive nosebleed after that - , not that he would admit to do that ever.

Damn... he had cursed again. Swiping his hair to the back, he closed his eyes to calm himself and enjoyed the bath. After he had done with his relaxing time, he came out and wiped his toned body with fluffy towel. After that he doned a blood red v-neck shirt and a pair of black slacks. He did nor forget to put some excessories like his expensive Wolex watch and some silver necklace. He looked at the watched and smirked.

7.30 A.M.

Perfect!

After three days failed at an attempt to pursue the boy, he had known the exact schedule of his adorable piglet, his favourite food, colour and even the name of his poodles and family. Today, he would make sure that he got to get Yuuri to be alone with him. It was to kill or to be killed!

Stepping into his shoes, he took his keys, wallet and phone into his pocket. Victor smirked victoriously. He would make it today! Just watch it Phichit and Chris! Luckily, Seung Gil was going to buy some thing outside today or he would be a formidable enemy.

"Let's get the cute piglet!"

Click.

He locked his door and went to the cafeteria where the junior and freshman's dorms were. He smiled at the few students who were greeting him along the way. Soon, he arrived at the building and went ahead to the cafeteria. He smiled at the juniors or freshman who were blushing in return.

One of the freshmen approached him and shyly handed him cookies in cute plastic wrap with pink ribbon. "S-Senpai, I made this for you."

Smiling, the casanova took the cookies and ate one before he licked his lips and winked. "It's delicious. Thank you, sweetie."

The boy blushed red before he nodded and ran, shouting how he got to talk to his love President Victor.

Inwardly, the president enjoyed the reaction but outside he looked cool and gentle at the same time. 'Got to look cool.' He smirked and a few other juniors and freshmen swooned, hands clutched at their chests with heart in their eyes. He flipped his bangs and when it fell back to cover one of his eyes, many fell unconcious.

That was one of his famous flirty moves.

He stopped at the door to the cafeteria and looked around before he spotted a cute messy dark haired among the students. His blue eyes gleamed with predatory glint when he saw that the boy was alone. No hamster boy or perverted Swiss. He chuckled inwardly. Today. He would make it today and made the cute Japanese fall for him. Striding with purpose, he stopped in front of the oblivious boy and mustered his best flirty smile. "Are you alone?" He asked and saw as the junior jumped a bit in surprise and paused eating his breakfast consisting of rice, grilled mackarel, natto and some pickle radish.

Huge, round warm brown eyes met with icy blue ones.

"V-Victor-senpai!" The boy instantly blushed.

The pink flush on both his chubby cheeksade him even more attractive. Victor swore his heart skipped a bit at that moment. Pulling and sitting on the chair opposite the Japanese, he rested his elbow on the hard surface and put his chin on his palm. "Where's your friend?" He asked, mentally he chanted, 'Please let the hamster boy be busy today,' repeatedly.

"Um... Phichit-kun said he had something to do with Chris-senpai." Yuuri answered, the blush still on his cheeks.

'Good riddance those two pests! Today is indeed my lucky day!'

The boy shyly looked up through his long dark lashes and immediately looked down when the Russian met with his eyes and smiled his thousand watt of smile.

'So cute!' The president gushed inwardly.

Oh, how he wanted to hug the boy and cuddle him.

And never letting go.

Let's go with the plan!

"So, Yuuri... what is your plan for today?" He asked, eyes shining with hope as he leaned forward and almost breaking the junior's personal bubble. He realised the attention he got from the others but he just ignored them. New conquest was here and he would get him. There were three days more before Valentine and he intended to stop the confession. By hook or by crook!

No one should take what was his!

Yuuri Katsuki should realise that he was the true prince for him.

Not some no name guy.

"...-tor-senpai? Are you okay?"

"Huh? Ah... yes." He chuckled, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly. "Sorry, so what were you saying?"

"I don't have any plan..." Yuuri trailed off and smiled shyly. "Where do you plan to go Victor-senpai? Y-You look good."

"Am I?" A glee smile.

"Y-Yes." A shy nod.

"Good!" Victor stood from his chair and pulled the other boy up. "We are going out today and enjoy some good times!" as he pulled the blushing junior from his seat towards the school gate.

He did not realise as they went out of the cafeteria, two suspicious persons in brown trenchcoats and dark sunglasses with hats followed them from behind. The men ducked behind a corner when Yuuri dropped his keys on the ground and had to go back to take it.

"See! I know he's going to make a move today!" One of them said in satisfaction. "My plan is going to do well. He's jealous and impatient!"

"Hm... but, he still doesn't realise that he loves Yuuri not just some of his conquests. He should realise that sooner or I'll take a drastic measure to make him realise it."

"...What are you planning, senpai?"

"Just something."

"..."

"..."

"...You're really sly." A chuckle.

"It's my pleasure."

.

.

"Is it fun?" Victor asked, smiling softly as they sat on the random bench in a themepark. He had bought two tickets for today preparations and lucky for him the three pests were not here to disturb his date with the junior.

Yuuri smiled and laughed softly. "It was fun! I had never rode that one before this." He flashed a cute smile at the senior, all of his anxiety and shyness were gone the moment he let himself enjoy the date. A date? He felt his face burn. "Oh... um, we're we going next Victor-senpai?"

Grinning, the Russian immediately stood and pulled Yuuri with him. "I heard the haunted house here is the most scary and many people fainted from just entering it. It sounds fun and I want to try it!"

"H-Haunted house?" Yuuri stuttered. Why oh why of all things that Victor-senpai chose the one thing he fear most. But he did not want to appear as a coward in front of his crush. He needed to man up. The junior forced a smile. "L-Let's go s-senpai."

Victor nodded eagerly and entertwined their fingers together. He knew that Yuuri scare of ghost but that was the reason he chose the ghost house. In the scary environment, Yuuri would cling to him and he would be calming him. He would get to touch - fondle - those sweet butts and curvy hips while pretending to be caring. It was his today's mission.

After paying for the tickets, Victor ushered them both into the haunted house. By the entrance, Yuuri had paled considerably and his brown eyes widened as he looked around in fear. The Russian smirked. This was a perfect plan and as soon as he thought that a white linen flew passed them and Yuuri let out a rather girly shriek and clung to his arm.

Time to play as a caring senior.

Go Vitya!

"Yuuri, are you okay?" He tried to sound very caring.

The Japanese boy shakily nodded his head with him still clung to the taller boy. "I-I'm fine, s-senpai. J-Just a bit surprised."

'How cute!' Victor gushed in his mind as he looked at the shaking boy tried to force a bravery. He immediately wrapped his arm around the boy's shoulders and smiled down at the surprised face he made.

"V-Victor-senpai?"

"It's okay. I'll be here with you so you don't have to act so brave, Yuuri. I won't mind if you're scared of these things. Everybody has their fear and yours is ghost." He smiled reassuringly.

"S-senpai..." Huge brown eyes widened in wonder. His crush was so considerate and he did not make fun of Yuuri's cowardice. He nodded and blushed, leaning closer to the taller boy. "Thank you. I'm not scared anymore."

Though Yuuri had said that, he had been screaming and shrieking the whole time when another ghosts suddenly appeared in front of them. At one time, he had cried because he was so scared and clung even closer to the senior.

Meanwhile, Victor was in a heaven. The whole time Yuuri would cling to him or hug him, he would take a chance to touch - grope - him anywhere he could touch. Especially, his cute, round rearends. He felt his soul went to heaven when he squeezed the two globes in his two hands when he whispering soothing words to the crying junior.

By the time the made it out of the haunted house, Yuuri was a crying and shaking mess. He would not let go of the taller boy's body and shook his head whenever the senior to offer buy him sweets or drinks.

When Yuuri finally calmed down, Victor smiled and patted the sniffing boy on the head.

"Are you okay now?"

"Un..." Yuuri rubbed his red eyes and nodded his head.

"I'll go buy some drinks. Could you wait for me here, Yuuri?"

After the junior gave his consent, Victor went to buy two milkshake, vanilla for him and strawberry for Yuuri and a mineral water. He hurriedly went to the place where he left the adorable boy alone when he spotted two suspicious man hovering above his date. Yuuri looked scared as he backed away from the taller one while the shorter pest was pulling his piglet's hand. He saw as Yuuri shook his head and tears again filled his wide brown eyes.

That switched on his protective instinct.

He put the drinks on the empty bench and stalked to where the two pests were harassing his piglet. He tapped on the taller male's shoulder.

"Huh? Who're you, bro?"

Victor narrowed his eyes at the suspicious males attires. Both adorned brown trench coat, a pair of sunglasses and a hat on top of their head. "You are disturbing my date."

"Who said that?" The shorter pest said, one leg stepped on the bench as his fingers wrapped around Yuuri's thin wrist. "He ain't ya boyfriend."

He felt his veins throbbed at the poor excuse of a language before a soft, scared voice calling for his attention.

"V-Victor-senpai, I'm scared."

"Come play wit' us cutie pie n leave dis ugly mug of 'ur boy 'ere." Now both the pests started to pull Yuuri away from him.

Protective instinct flared as dangerous aura surrounded him. He said nothing as he pulled the taller one and punched him on the face before he kicked the shorter one on his shin. He then pulled the scared junior into his arms and glowered at the two persons lying on the ground in pain.

"No one is going to touch my boyfriend and if I ever see any of you near him again, I'll not show any mercy at that time." He said before he wrapped his arm around Yuuri's waist possessively.

No one ever going to touch Yuuri but him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I didn't even know what I was typing away.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I rushed out typing this. I didn't have time spell checking or aything.

.

.

Chapter 6

Realisation (Did I just fall in love?)

.

.

.

That night Victor could not sleep. He knew he had to sleep early because tomorrow was Monday but he could not since he could not stop thinking about the date he had with some little cute piglet. He had enjoyed the date very much and Yuuri was just so cute. Especially when they went to the haunted house and Victor was able to 'comfort' him. He grinned. It was such a great catch and Yuuri had such a great butt. However, his mood turned sour when he thought about how the naive piglet was harassed by those two pests. He knew he would react the same with his previous targets if they were harassed but he never felt his protective instinct went overdrive like that.

The prospective Yuuri was hurt made his heart constrict painfully.

His frown only got deeper when he thought about it. What oh what was this feeling? He had never felt something like this before and Yuuri was the first person to evoke the many kinds of emotion inside of him.

He groaned and closed his eyes.

Remembering their talk yesterday, he clutched at his pillow even more. He had asked the boy about his love life and had received a frustrating answer. Yuuri had blushed so beautifully and his eyes sparkled when he said his reply. Victor's heart was like a shattered glass when he heard that. He did not want to admit it but it left a bad taste in his chest. Whenever Yuuri had said something about it, his heart shattered even more.

Yuuri had said with a very lovely blush. "I'm going to confess to the person I love this Valentine." Then the boy looked at him so adorably innocent with sparkled chocolate eyes. "I hope he would accept me."

No.

He could not accept it.

He wanted Yuuri to love him...

His eyes widened considerably.

Love him? He never care about his conquer before this but why right now?

"Could it be... I'm in love with Yuuri?"

.

.

February 13, 2017 (One day before Valentine).

Yuuri accompanied his limping friend to their class. It was almost Valentine and everyone had been so busy. His class had almost mastered their pair ballet and Yuuri and Phichit had been long since mastered their steps. He frowned as the Thai boy groaned and whined in pain. He tightened his arm around his bestie. How the hell he got hurt? When Phichit had come to the dormroom yesterday late afternoon, the boy had been limping. Yuuri immediately went into panic and tried to help Phichit.

He glanced at his friend as they arrived at their class for the last preparation.

"You never told me how you got injured."

Phichit looked at him and grimaced slightly before he laughed awkwardly. "Oh that... um... I fell from the stairs?" He said and thought, 'Damn. I'm not going to make Victor-senpai angry ever again.'

"And why the question mark?"

"Just because." Phichit grinned at him and then frowned. "If my legs still hurt tomorrow, I'm not going to be able to do pair ballet with you Yuuri."

"Ah... you're right." The Japanese boy mused. "I can't do pair ballet since everyone in our class already has a partner."

A light bulb appeared on the hamster's lover's head as he grinned mischievously. "Don't worry, Yuuri. I would find someone to replace me. And I know someone who knows how to do pair ballet. I just hope he is free tomorrow. Though, I'm sure he is free for you, Yuu-chan." He added the last part with hushed voice.

"I hope so..." Yuuri looked around them at the faux dance studio. "We just need to do the last readjustment then we're set to go class." He said to the whole class and got some enthusiastic responses while some just lazily cheered along.

Who could blame them when their mission of finding a girlfriend crushed because they were going to do a pair ballet with another boy.

More groans and distressed moans.

"It's not the end of the world guys! There are still plenty of time and girls out there!" Phichit said and showed a thumbs up. "Or you could just forgo about girls and start dating boys!" He just laughed when some groaned ever louder in protests.

"Why should I do pair ballet with Otabek? If anything I want a cute boy!"

"Huh? Do you have any problem with me?" Otabek who was sleeping at the corner woke up when someone said his name.

The boy who said it immediately shook his head. "Ah! No! I'm so sorry!"

And the Kazakhstan boy just went back to his sleep.

Suddenly the door opened and a small, lithe blond freshman entered their room disregarding the others. He pushed Yuuri to the side to which had Phichit frowned, "Hey, watch where you walk!" The blond boy just glared at the Thai. "Shut the fuck up."

"Wha-!" Veins popped in Phichit's head while Yuuri restrained his bestie. "Let me go Yuuri! I need to teach him to respect his elder!"

"Calm down, Phichit-kun!"

Ignoring the others, the small Russian went to the sleeping second year, "Beka, wake up. I want to show you something." The boy's voice was different when he talked to the sleeping boy. He shook him softly and kissed his forehead. "Beka, it's morning."

Otabek slowly opened his eyes and he blinked a few times before he sat up. "Yuratchka? What are you doing in my class?" he accepted the smaller hand thrust to him and stood up.

"Come, I have something to show you." The boy dubbed as Yuratchka walked as he pulled the bigger boy and glared at all the eyes that stared at them. "What the fuck you bastards looking at?!" As he pulled the taller male out of the classroom.

The Kazakhstani just followed behind his fairy and left the classroom. It was not like they had anything to do, wasn't it? They only needed to tidy a little bit.

"I'll go out for a while with my boyfriend."

Was Otabek's parting words before the classroom door was closed.

It was silent before...

"What was it?! Otabek got a boyfriend?! And the boy is damn cute!"

"Guh... his mouth needs some adjustment." Someone grumbled.

"Didn't you know that was the prettiest boy in freshman! Yuri Plisetsky from Russian. I heard before that he dated President Victor!"

"You meant the rumour fairy?"

"Gosh! I just seen a fairy and he is so adorable!"

Among the amok in their class, two persons were quiet. Very quiet. The dark skinned boy looked at his friend and smiled hesitantly. "Are you okay Yuuri?"

"..."

"Yuu-chan?"

"...Did you know about that Phichit-kun?"

"Ah, yes. I heard early this semester. I heard it was Victor-senpai who approached him first." Phichit answered slowly as he searched the Yuuri's face for something akin to hurt. He was surprised of course that Yuuri never knew about President Victor's casanova ways despite being in love with him.

"That boy is beautiful."

"Hey, you're cute, 'kay?" Phichit leaned over his distressed friend and hugged him. "I know Victor-senpai would like you also."

"...I don't know." Yuuri leaned on his bestfriend. Thinking about not being able to be with the Russian hurt his heart. He knew that Victor-senpai had a lot of fans and admirers but to hear that Victor-senpai had dated someone...

"...I hate this."

.

.

"Chris, what happened to your face?" Seung Gil asked the moment the vice entered the student council room.

The Swiss boy - cheek had swollen and there was purple bluish bruise - just shrugged his shoulders and grinned. "Nothing but it was worth it." He looked around and saw only J.J on his desk talking to obviously his girlfriend. The boy had invited his girl for tomorrow event. The president was not in the room. "Where's Victor?"

"He's some business with the Vice Principal, Sir Yakov. The teacher had been pestering him about the event tomorrow. It has been so busy and he wanted to make sure Victor's fan club behave themselves this year."

Chris laughed and shook his as he took one of the paperwork. "It was such a disaster. The boys had been tearing each other's hair just to have Victor smile at them." And the boy in question had been enjoying the attention much to Sir Yakov's annoyance and irritation. "Mm... I wonder if this year will be like last year."

Suddenly the door was opened with a slam and a platinum haired president came with a wide smile. "Hi, my fellow minions! How do you do today?" Victor said with a vigor as he seated on his chair. "Ah! What a beautiful day today is. The sky is blue and the sun shining brightly on the sky."

"Oho... what makes you so happy today, president? Did something good happen?" Chris asked, smiling with a hidden motive.

"Of course! I have discover something as beautiful as love and now, I'm just elated." He said with a smile and leaned on his chair. "It's my first time feeling like this. I'm just overwhelmed."

"Is it Yuuri?" Seung Gil asked seriously.

"Am I too obvious?" Victor chuckled and swiped his bangs to the back before it fell back to cover his eye. "But you see... Yuuri told me that he going to confess to some guy tomorrow." His voice was hard and cold. "I'll never let him do that."

Chris just chuckled and shook his head. He looked at the frowning president with mirth in his green eyes. "Oho! And how do you do that Vitya? Yuu-chan has been learning how to make chocolate from me so he could give it to that person tomorrow."

"So, that was what you guys had been... opps!" Victor immediately covered his mouth with his palm.

Raising his eyebrow, Chris faked did not know anything. "What was it?"

"Nothing!" Laughing awkwardly, the presidenr busied himself with paperwork. But inside he knew that he would not let Yuuri confess to that person tomorrow. No matter what happened! He would use any way to sabotage the confession.

Yuuri's homemade chocolate would be his!

.

.

"Well done, Yuu-chan! Your homemade chocolate looks perfect and delicious." Chris said proudly to his apprentice. He clapped the boy's back and nodded in proud. "I'm sure Victor would like it."

"What if Victor-senpai doesn't accept it?" Yuuri said, ceeling a bit down - after what he had heard before - and nervous.

Chris just laughed lightly and shook his head. "Don't worry, Yuu-chan. I'll bet on my secret stash of porn gay magazine that Vitya would be thrilled to accept your chocolate and feeling."

"Oh... um, okay." Yuuri replied awkwardly. He really did hope that would be the case or he would not be able to look Victor-senpai in the eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

.

.

Chapter 7

Senpai, I love you.

.

.

.

Finally, the awaiting day was here. Today was Valentine's Day and Tokyo International School had been opened for the public viewing. The whole school was busy with this event, which each class had their own business to attract the customer. Some were famous with young people and some were only visited by a few guests. One of the classes had been busy handling customers that had been coming nonstop since the school was opened.

"Phichit, how's your shin? Is it still hurt?" Yuuri asked his friend who was sitting. He had been teaching ballet since morning and now it is almost afternoon. Their class would be doing free performance of pair ballet this 11 A.M and if Phichit still hurt his leg, the Japanese would have to find another student as his partner.

"It still hurts a bit." Phichit smiled at his worried friend. "Don't worry about that. I've Chris-senpai told the person to come by before eleven."

Dark brown orbs flickered with uncertainty. "Are you sure they would be coming?" Yuuri woeried his lips. "I don't want to eat salad for a whole week!" He whined.

"It's okay, Yuu-chan." Phichit smiled when he saw the door opened and the awaiting person arrived with much gusto and attracted a lot of guests' attention. "He's here."

"Eh?" Yuuri was surprised.

"Behind you," the Thai boy grinned and winked his eyes.

Turning around, Yuuri almost collided when the person he was waiting for was only an inch away from him. He felt an arm wrapped around his thin waist and he looked up into a pair of beautiful icy blue eyes in surprise. "V-Victor-senpai?!" He felt his face flushing. "What are you doing here?"

The student in question just tightened his grip around that slender waist and held the boy closer by pulling his chin up so they were face to face. His eyes were seductive as he whispered near the pink moist lips. "I've come to be your partner in ballet, my little piglet."

Eyes widened even more as Yuuri was captivated by those seducing voice and eyes. He felt almost like a puddle of water when the commotion woke him up from his daze.

"Kyaaaa! So cute!"

"The is a real yaoi pairing! I'm lucky I come today!"

"I guess this is normal in all boys' school."

"I like the seme and the uke is cute too. Oh well, they match."

"OMG! My nose! My nose is bleeding! I need tissue!"

Yuuri looked around them in red face. Even his classmates were making ruckus now.

"Is that President Victor? Gosh! I never knew he is into Yuuri!"

"They look good together...hm...I wish I am a little taller and muscular so I can be with Yuu-chan." The last part was whispered very softly.

"Ahh! Where's the romance for me this Valentine!"

"We will never going to attract girls with this kind of atmosphere and tight clothes. They would only imagine us together doing questionable things."

Embarrassing, Yuuri tried to pull away from the embrace but Victor only tightened it and pulled them even closer. Now, they were flushed against each other and both could feel the other's warmth emanated from the clothes.

"Don't pull away Yuuri." The Russian whispered into the shy boy's ear. His warm breath tickling the poor boy.

"S-Senpai..." Yuuri pleaded, his heatt was beating so fast, he swore the senior could hear it as well. "Please let me go. Pleople are watching us..."

"So?" Victor pulled away and kept staring into those dark chocolate eyes. "I don't care if people are watching us. It make me want to kiss you here and show them you are mine."

Speechless, Yuuri just stared into those icy blue eyes. Victor-senpai wanted to kiss him? And make Yuuri his? He could not believe it. Did he just dream? Or was he imagining it? Before he could open his mouth to ask something, Otabek announce they were going to do the performance. He shut his mouth back and followed the senior's lead.

By the side, Phichit just clicked his tongue. "And it's almost to the best part too! Gah! Otabek, you spoiler!" He pouted and only sat by the corner as his classmates doing pair ballet. "I wonder if Victor-senpai has read the love letter from Yuuri?"

Meanwhile, Yuuri was in a katsudon heaven and this time he was with his beloved Victor-senpai instead of alone. He looked up at the senior in daze as they glided on the floor; movement smooth and synchronise. First time he knew that the president also did ballet and based on how smoothly he guided his partner, he was quite talented.

As for Victor, this was a small part of victory. He saw as those warm brown eyes looking at him with daze. He smiled and leaned closer as he brought their body closer before he put his hands on the smaller boy's slim waist and held him up before he let him down and twirled the boy around. He then pulled him closer and tip the junior down before he brought him up and finally enclosed one of his arms around the small waist and the other behin the boy's nape.

Their faces dangerously close.

There were claps and whistles surrounded them.

Blinking his brown eyes, Yuuri finally snapped his stare down with Victor-senpai to look around them. He saw and heard Phichit exclaimed to the whole class that he was Yuuri's bestfriend and he was so proud of him. He then slowly brought his face back to watch the one in front of him. "Senpai?"

"Yuuri, you did a great job."

Blushing he shook his head and smiled up sweetly. "No. It was all thanks to Victor-senpai. I just followed your lead."

"Well it might be true but you were a great partner." He smiled at the smaller boy and let go of the warm body in his arms. "Unfortunately, I must go. The teachers and others need me. I'll see you later." He caressed the soft cheek before he spoke again. "Could I meet you at the student council room after all this finish?"

Yuuri blushed and shook his head. "I-I'm sorry, Victor-senpai but I have a prior engagement."

Somehow the president knew but he pretended not to know. "What is it? Is it so important?"

"Yes. Very." Yuuri smiled and looked at him adorably.

Seeing that face lit in smile and full in love made Victor feel upset. He was upset becausr he knew that some no name guy would get confessed to by his piglet and he was not that person. He clenched his face and nodded, smiling tightly. "Then, I'll go first. Thanks for the dance, Yuuri."

Leaving the classroom, Victor went in search for his vice. He needed him to help him sorted the VIP guests for today. He still feeling a bit down and upset but he knew after seeing those warm and expressive eyes that he could not sabotage Yuuri's confession. He loved the Japanese boy and even if it did mean that his love was unrecruited... he accepted it.

As long as Yuuri was happy.

He would be fine.

He shook his head to remove such thoughts and walked to his shoes locker. He needed to go back to the dorm to take the paper that Sir Yakov asked. He had forgotten about it in his sleepy mind because of lack of sleep.

Opening the locker, he found a simple envelope amongst others perfumed and cutesy wrapped chocolates and pink, lovely cards. The simplicity of the card made him curious. Taking it, he opened the envelope and read the content.

_Dear Victor-senpai,_

_I know that my letter is one of amongst the confession letters you receive but I still want to gamble on this special day that you would read mine. I've been loving you since last year and maybe you've forgotten this but that day, during the opening ceremony... you saved me. I won't be telling the details as of what had happened. However, I want to tell you that to come to the rooftop after the end of today's event._

_I'll wait for you senpai until 7 o'clock but if you still don't come, I'll understand and take it as you've rejected me._

_Yours truly,_

_K.Y._

Victor closed the letter and put it back into the envelope. He stared at it for a while before he stuffed it into his pocket. 'Saved? Since when? K.Y? Who's the guy might be?' He thought intrigued. He had saved someone during an opening ceremony the letter had said but Victor had forgotten all about that. He shook his head and decided to come and see this mysterious sender.

But first, he had some tasks to do first.

.

.

Finally, it was the end of the Valentine's event. After excused himself - Chris had been smirking his way, way too often - the president took his bag and went to the rooftop. Each step he took felt heavy as he remembered that Yuuri probably already confessing his love for the no name guy he had made the chocolate for. He sighed in distress and cursed himself for realising it too late. If he knew that he would fall for the boy, he would have courted him since the beginning. Not after he loat him to some unknown rival.

Stopping in front of the door to the rooftop, he took a deep breath and slowly, he turned the knob around and opened the door. He saw someone already there waiting for him. But the person was showing him his back so he could not see his face.

He pulled the letter from his pocket. "Excuse me, I believe this is your letter."

Slowly, very slowly, finally the boy in question turned around and as if the time had stopped, Victor also lost his breath for a moment. His icy blue eyes widened considerably when he saw the person who had sent him the letter.

"So, senpai has come."

"...Yuuri? What are you doing here?" He asked, stepping forward until he was in front of the junior.

Blushing, the boy just shook his head and thrust his hands forward. Inside his hand was a small dark blue rectangular box tied beautifully in a magenta ribbon.

"I-I love you, Victor-senpai. I have been in love with you since you saved me from being harrased by the seniors. Since then, I've been watching you and the more I watched you, the more I fall in love with you, senpai." Yuuri paused and lifted his head to stare deeply into those sparkly blue eyes. "So please accept my chocolate and feelings."

Victor was speechless. He still could not believe that Yuuri was in front of him, confessing his love for him. He finally shook his head from the daze and with shaky hands he accepted the chocolate. "Yuuri, I..." it was embarrassing. He never been like this for all his conquest and this was the first time he felt so overwhelm by his own feelings. Icy blue eyes watered as he hugged the smaller body in front of him.

"V-Victor-senpai?"

"I-I love you too. Sorry I took longer to realise this but I know I love you." The Russian tightened his hold on the smaller boy and felt the body trembling in his embrace. He pulled away slightly and was surprised to see tears on the Japanese's face. "Yuuri, why are you crying?"

"I-I am just... so happy..." Yuuri covered his face and shook even more. "I... I was scared that V-Victor-senpai would r-reject me..."

Victor shook his head and smiled. He removed Yuuri's hands from his face before he wiped the tears away. Leaning closer, he kissed on the junior's forehead and smiled again. "Don't say that. I was the one who was afraid that you would confess to other guy." Victor said in relief. "Thank you for choosing me, Yuuri." He hugged him again and whispered into the smaller boy's ear. "Happy Valentine's Day. I love you."

"Senpai, I love you too."

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Yeay! Finally, guys! I manage to complete this during Valentine. Now, I can relax slightly. Sorry if these few last chapters seem rush and nonsense. Though I still hope you'll enjoy this nonetheless.
> 
> May you have a lovely Valentine c:

**Author's Note:**

> Comment?


End file.
